


Paris

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick has a surprise for Ellie.





	Paris

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

It was their last few hours in Paris.

Ellie sighed and started packing up her things. 

They had come to beautiful magnificent Paris for a case but they had closed it yesterday at their end, Gibbs and McGee also closing their part of the case back home. Which meant they only had a few more hours left before heading home, Ellie wished they could stay at least another day but she knew Gibbs wouldn't buy it. 

She had to admit she was a little suspicious when Gibbs had decided to send her and Nick. Since they had started dating Gibbs made sure to keep them split up for the most part on cases as a precaution. She had been partnered with Gibbs a lot since then, and Nick with McGee, those two seemed to work well together to everyone's surprise. McGee made sure Nick didn't do anything too crazy and even taught him a thing or two technology wise, while Nick helped McGee loosen up and see things from a different angle. 

And so it was weird that Gibbs had sent her with Nick, especially considering the whole having to stay a few nights thing.

“Hey what're you doing?”

Nick's voice made her jump, a bra slipping from her hand.

He went and scooped it off the floor with a grin. Ellie glared and smacked his arm. 

“Packing, you know Gibbs isn't going to let us stay another day.”

“Well I have something planned before we go, so pause the packing and let's go!”

“Nick! I can't pack last minute-”

Nick rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, pulling her from their hotel room.

“Nick!” She huffed behind him, but didn't try pulling away.

* * *

Ellie stared wide eyed at the view in front if her.

Nick had brought her to a garden, flowers of all kinds and colors surrounded the open area, everything was lush and green. But what really caught her attention were the lanterns hung around the open area, making it glow with the darkening sky, and in the distance she could clearly make out the Eiffel Tower with it's lights already shining for the night.

A man was standing on a stool, hanging the last lantern.  

And Ellie could only stand there with her jaw practically hanging off the floor as Nick talked to him in French, thanking him for all his help. With a nod and a smile towards Ellie, the man left leaving them alone.

“W-What is this? Nick, Gibbs will be expecting us back and...since when do you speak French?! I've been the one translating for you this whole trip-"

Nick stepped in front of her, taking his hands in hers. “Actually..Gibbs has cleared it for us to stay two extra days.  _And_ , I started learning on the plane ride here..apparently I'm a quick learner."

Ellie blinked at him. “Excuse me?" She shook her head. "Okay shelving the whole you easily learning to speak another language thing, Gibbs?"

He chuckled. “He has his reasons.”

“Care to share with the class?”

Nick grinned, and with their still connected hands he pulled her over to the center of the garden, Ellie felt her breath catch as realization hit her.

_ “I always wanted to get engaged in Paris.” Ellie said almost wistfully from her place against his chest. _

_ Nick ran his fingers lightly across her arm, making goosebumps rise on her skin. “Really? Not too much of a cliche?” _

_ “No. Jake proposed, very clumsily may I add, at a restaurant and while I liked it at the time, I think I'd rather have a beautifully private proposal in Paris.” _

_ Nick made a ‘hmm’ noise, but Ellie could have sworn he was smiling even if she wasn't facing him.  _

She was correct when seconds later Nick dropped down to one knee.

Her hand flew to her mouth, eyes watering.

“You know I'm not a guy of many words-” Ellie couldn't help the little laugh that escaped. Nick smiled. “-So I won't go on about how much I love you or how much you changed my life for the better, we'd be here forever if I did and you already know all of that. What I will say, is you're  _ everything _ to me Ellie Bishop. You're the first real friend I had for a long time, my best friend, my confident, my partner in crime, my nerd, my girlfriend, my soul mate..and hopefully one day my wife.” Nick took a small box out of his pocket, opening it to show a beautiful ring that sparkled under the lantern lights. “Will you marry me?”

Ellie let out a happy wet laugh, a large smile on her face as she nodded. “Yes..a million times yes.”

She barely registered the ring getting put on her finger as Nick stood, she threw her arms around him. Nick buried his face in her hair, letting out a relieved sigh.

Ellie decided not to tease him about the fact she could feel him shaking from the nerves he obviously felt. 

“You remembered.” She whispered when she pulled away, their arms still around each other. 

“Of course I did.” 

“We had that conversation almost a year ago.” 

Nick grinned and kissed her.

“I remember everything you tell me Ellie.”

She looked at him with love and amazement. He back away and moved to one of the bushes, sticking his hand behind it pulling out a picnic basket.

Ellie laughed as he laid a blanket out on the grass. 

“A picnic in Paris.” She said with a giggle, both of them sitting.

Nick shrugged. “Why not?”

“So..Gibbs knew about all of this?”

Nick suddenly got a sheepish look. “Yeah I uh asked for his permission..and then told him about the Paris thing and then this case came-”

“Ah and the perfect opportunity came.” She said laughing.

“Well I had planned on a trip to Paris four months from now..”

Ellie grinned. He had it all planned already. 

“You're amazing Nick Torres.” 

She leaned forward on her hand, her lips inches from his. “I love you.”

He smiled, his eyes looking at her filled with all the love in the world. “I love you too.”

Both of them closed the distance, their kiss sweet and slow under the lights of the lanterns. 


End file.
